As is well known to those skilled in the art, it is possible to form synthesis gas by partial oxidation of a carbon-containing charge composition in the presence of steam and oxygen-containing gas to yield product containing principally carbon monoxide and hydrogen with lesser quantities of carbon dioxide and steam as well as other components including hydrogen sulfide, carbonyl sulfide, nitrogen, methane, inert gases, etc. It is desired, in many instances, to pass this gas to a water-gas shift reactor wherein carbon monoxide and water react to form carbon dioxide and hydrogen.
In prior practice, utilizing water-gas shift catalysts typified by iron oxide or by cobalt-molybdenum catalysts, it has been found desirable to control the mole ratio of steam to dry gas in the charge to water gas shift reactor at a mole ratio of above 1.4 and typically about 1.4-1.5, say 1.5. However, new catalysts, typified by high activity cobolt-molebdenum catalysts, permit shift section design to be modified, permitting co-production of high pressure export steam, thus improving overall energy utilization. These new catalysts require less steam than do the prior art catalysts; and typically these new catalysts require that the predetermined mole ratio be 0.8-1.3, preferably 1.0-1.1, say about 1.0. It has not been found to be possible to readily attain this mole ratio with prior art synthesis gas configurations.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel process for synthesis gas production. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.